The Mental Journey
by Ken Vordragon
Summary: This story is about a boy with his own mysterious story. He travels through worlds where he searches for his way back to his own. Recommended for people who like a variety of fictional characters.
1. Prologue

1

The Mental Journey

It'd be better if you knew all of the settings from every part. Be sure to check, before reading and if you don't, I recommend you don't read this at all or skip those parts. Enjoy!

"You fools, how dare you try and stop me!" Siden roared, his black dragon body looming over us, all seven of us. He turned to me, lying on the ground. "Ka'ohsu," He called me, "do you understand now that you are on the wrong side?" My mind thought about it for the first time ever. What if I am on the wrong side? . . . had I been fighting on the evil side of humans? Had I been using my gift for nothing? _Darkness began to swirl around my eyes and then it consumed my very mind. It was like falling asleep, but instead of resting, I was filled with energy and anger. What was this? Why was I angry? I didn't know why, but all of a suddenly I just wanted to tear everything apart. Everything, my friends, Siden, the world, everything._ But before I could, I conked out and slept.

End of chapter 1

Sorry, about the first version, it was kind of an accident and I know it's short, but this is just the beginning of the story. Be prepared for way better stuff. Please review!


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1 Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do own the main character, okay? No one else.

The Mental Journey Part 2, Chapter 1

'What the, what happened?' I asked myself. My eyes were closed and my head was foggy. I opened my eyes and saw a wood or forest of some kind. 'What happened?' I repeated. Then it struck me. 'Where are my friends? And where's Siden?' The trees around me were normal trees and actually made me feel safe for once in my life of danger. I looked at the clothes I was wearing. "Ugh, what on earth am I wearing?" I was wearing a nice white shirt and black pants, when usually I wore baggy pants and a T-shirt. "This is so not right." I complained out loud, but it was obvious that no one was listening. The Ieufreg crystal was still around my neck, so I wasn't too worried since I could always change into my dragon form. Then suddenly I heard a noise far off in the distance. It sounded like a horn on a truck or a train. 'I wonder what that is.' I thought to myself and decided that I mind as well check it out. I thought it could possibly mean danger and I began my transformation into my dragon creature. I'm sure you're pretty confused on the whole changing into a dragon thing. It was a year ago when I was thirteen. My friends and I were going about like a usual bunch and met a woman who gave us each a crystal. Everyone of those crystals had amazing powers and each had a creature with their own powers and skills. Mine was called Teyrurv. Not a separate being exactly, but a part of me since I had complete control over it. A seven foot tall, emerald dragon. Standing on two legs with uncountable black spikes along his head, back, and tails. Yes, _tails_, Teyrurv has twin tails each with a foot-long scythe on the ends. Teyrurv is the perfect, unstoppable creature or at least I've always thought so. Even his claws and teeth are indestructable. As I mentioned before, Teyrurv has certain abilities and skills. Teyrurv has the ability to control a special element with which all matter is composed of, called Ixdrik. But a more appropriate name for it is chaos energy which is what I usually call it. I took flight high into the sky using my wings. I heard the horn again and headed towards it. I followed it for a couple minutes and then saw a red train running along a railroad.

_I know I've seen that train before, it looks so familiar._ I shrugged the thought off and followed the train for hours always keeping out of human eyesight. I didn't see where this train was heading until sundown and a giant castle came into sight. That's when it finally hit me and I didn't want to believe it. I was in the wizarding world of Harry Potter. 'Oh, man! What am I doing here!' I had read the books and even a seen a few of the movies, but I didn't know that much about this place and now was not the time to learn. I needed to get outta here. I flew over to the castle and landed in a grassy area beside it. _I better stay in Teyrurv's form while I'm here, the last thing I need is to get bitten by a werewolf._

I found a nice place to lie in the woods and fell asleep within minutes.

"What do you think it is Professor McGonagall?" I could hear a thick male voice ask, awakening from my sleep.

"How should I know, Hagrid?" She said back, "You're the expert on this sort of thing."

"It's obviously a dragon of some sort." Another voice said this one with a really slick sounding voice. I was awake, but my eyes were closed and I lay where ever I was listening to who I thought were teachers at Hogwarts.

"Severus, that's quite enough of you're ridiculous comments." Said Professor McGonagall, "Of course it's a dragon, but of what kind I cannot say. We will just have to wait until the Headmaster gets here." At that moment I heard a creaky door slowly open. "Professor Dumbledore, thank goodness you made it here before the creature woke up." There was no response, but an awkward silence. I couldn't hear anyone talking, but I could feel somebody leaning over me. Then an old voice said,

"Don't worry Minerva; this dragon is not going to do anything rash, so soon."

"Why do you say that, how could you possibly know about something so unknown?"

"Because. . .this dragon is already awake. He's listening to us." _How could he possibly know that? _I asked myself. _How did he know I wasn't asleep? _"Severus, would you please take this dragon up to the Grand Hall."

"The Grand Hall! But, the students are still eating. Do you want me to send them back to their common rooms?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, no, that will not be necessary. I do not believe it will harm any of the children." I could hear tenseness in Severus's voice when he said, "But Headmaster, this is a dragon, not a statue to show off to the students."

"Would you prefer if I took it myself Severus?" Asked Dumbledore. There was a slight silence before Severus shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" I all of a suddenly felt lighter, and more free, as though gravity had released me from its eternal grip. I could feel myself moving through the air and I could hear footsteps a few feet away from me. I tried to look through my memory of Harry Potter, but it had been a long time since I had read the books. _Wingardium Leviosa? Wingardium Leviosa?_ The words repeated in my mind. What were they? Then it clicked in my brain. _Wingardium Leviosa! It levitates things in the air!_ I mentally hit myself for not figuring that one out sooner. They must be taking me to their Great Hall right now.

A minute came and went until I could hear boisterous conversation in a huge crowd. It grew louder and louder until the sound disappeared. _They must see me._ I felt the ground below me touch my chest and gravity returned once more. The silence continued.

I decided this would be the perfect time to let them know who I was so I opened my eyes to see them. I was laying in front of an altar and four incredibly, long tables were before me. Each one seated with hundreds of students. Each one representing different colors and different things. The first one, the colors were red and gold and had a griffon banner above them. The next was yellow and black and had a badger on their banner. The third was blue and had a raven for their symbol. And last but not least, was green and silver, and had a snake for their creature. I stood up with an awe from the tables following. Murmuring could be heard. I could make out a few things like 'is that a dragon!' and 'Have the teachers gone mad!' I heard Severus behind me shout words and then suddenly a shield surrounded me. Clearly visible and with my power could've been easily broken, but I decided against it. The night went on with students whispering and talking about me and eventually I grew bored of listening. I got tired and went to sleep thinking of tomorrow's plans.

I woke up once again, this time in what appeared to be an empty classroom. I continued to lie there completely unentertained and hungry. The thought of breaking the shield and turning back to human to walk around a bit, came up several times. But people might have gotten suspicious with a dragon gone and a new kid at the school. Hours later footsteps could be heard outside the door of the classroom and three students of around fourteen came into the room talking.

"Hermione, are you mad!" One of them with red hair shouted to the other. "Dragons are really dangerous! You don't have relatives in Romania working with dragons without knowing some things about them. One of the most obvious things like the fact that they're lethal!"

"Honestly Ronald." The one named Hermione said. "Do you think that a normal dragon would look at a bunch of people and not attack them? There's something obviously weird about this dragon."

"Well, it couldn't attack us because Snape put a barrier around it."

"Do you really think a barrier is going to stop a dragon?" The last person with them who had not said a word responded to Ron.

"Well look on the bright side Ron, at least they didn't bring in a giant spider." Ron's face flushed.

"That's not funny Harry." A thought blast into my head. _Harry? As in Harry Potter? Maybe he could help me._ I decided to give it a try. "Are you Harry Potter?" I said to him in my rough reptilian voice. All three stiffened up like boards.

"You don't see that everyday." Ron said. Harry stepped forward and answered, "Ye..yeah, who are you?"

"I am. . ." I couldn't tell him my human name, he'll think I'm a dragon trying to pull a trick and that's the last thing I wanted. "My name is Teyrurv and I could use your help." Harry stood thinking for a moment.

"W..well, what could I do?"

"I need someone to help me around here since I don't know this area very well. And getting me out of this barrier wouldn't hurt either." The girl named Hermione stepped forward.

"You mean, you cannot break out of there?" She asked. A smile spread across my reptilian face.

"Hmm, Hermione, the muggle-born, bookworm girl with the trigger happy hand. Always ready to answer a question or to perform any spell no matter how difficult." Hermione's face looked shocked and also, in a way, a little offended.

"Bookworm?.." She started but Harry cut her off.

"How do we get you out of there, if you can't?"

"I never said I couldn't." I answered him.

"See Ronald." Said Hermione. I continued.

"Only it would be foolish to break out of the barrier they put me in when there are countless witches and wizards here to try and stop me. This Professor Snape is a perfect example for this situation."

"How is it that you know everyone's name here when you've only been here for a day?" Asked Hermione.

"That is my little secret Hermione."

"Well then how do we get you out?" Asked Harry

"You don't have to. Just get a teacher to come here and alert me before they arrive. I'll take care of the rest."

"Well, what will you do once you're out?"

"I'll...stick around, don't worry...I have no intention of causing harm to you or anyone you know." We continued to talk for a while more until they agreed to help me out. They left the room and I didn't see any of them again for hours. That was when the door to the classroom I was in opened to a tired out Ron rushing over to my cell.

"Okay...Professor...McGonagall...is coming." He said panting for air.

"Alright, now go hide in that closet over there." I said pointing at what seemed to be a closet or a broom cupboard at the side of the room. Ron nodded and ran into room. That's when I broke the barrier with one thrust of my right claw, piercing the shield and destroying it. Then I began transforming back into my human side. Minutes later Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room yelling. She saw me and then there was a long silence.

"Where's the dragon that was here a moment ago?" I listened to her and quickly made up a false story that seemed believable.

"Oh, you mean that two-legged dragon that Snape put in here?" McGonagall spoke again, but this time, unlike the last, her voice was strict and as sharp as a blade.

"Yes. Where is it!" I pointed to the door that she had just come through and responded.

"Well I came in here and the dragon was already out of the barrier and then it pushed me out of the way and left through that door just before you got here." Professor McGonagall must've been pretty angry not to have realized that I had an American accent that I couldn't just hide even if I had tried to. She stormed out the door yelling at a nearby student. Hermione came in shortly after McGonagall left followed by Harry. Both of them stared at me.

"Ron, you can come out now!" I shouted at the closet in which Ron was hiding. He slipped out it and joined his friends.

"What kind of dragon are you? Ron said in his scared, weak voice.

"Okay, I'm not a real dragon...I'm a human and with this crystal," I picked up the emerald, green crystal around my neck. "I can transform into that dragon you saw. _His_ name is Teyrurv...and my name...is Ken Vordragon."

Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I figured it might create more suspense to the story. Well anyways, hope you continue to read on. Please be patient for the next chapter and don't forget to review since I made a vow I wouldn't continue until I got at least 2 reviews! Please do so I can too.


End file.
